¡Bienvenidos otra tarde más a Grimmauld Place!
by Rebe-girlprongs
Summary: Harry pensaba que iba a ser una agradable tarde, pero las preguntas de Lily, y las ocurrencias de Albus y James, harán todo lo contrario del pobre hombre, que se arrepentirá de no haber ido con Ginny y Hermione de compras.


**Nada de esto es mío, obvio, es de JK!**

**Bienvenidos otra tarde más a Grimmauld Place, la casa de los Potter**

Harry pensaba que sería una tarde perfecta, de esas que salen en todas esas películas muggles de finales felices, sentado en el sofá tranquilamente mientras leía el Profeta y tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla. Ginny estaba comprando algunas cosas con Hermione y él mejor decidió quedarse, ya que si Ron no iba él solo con las mujeres ni pensarlo. A Ginny le pareció una gran idea, así se podía quedar con los niños, que aunque gratificantemente estaban muy silenciosos, le estaba pareciendo muy sospechoso.

Se levantó y subió las escaleras, primero pasó por la habitación de Lily que sentada en el escritorio leía uno de los tantos libros que la tía Hermione le dejaba, después pasó por la de Albus y le vio colocando su inmensa colección de cd`s muggles que tenía, Albus y su obsesión por todo lo muggle, heredado de su abuelo paterno. Y ya por último suspiró y se acercó al que había heredado y todas y cada una de las obsesiones de James Potter, si, James Potter II, que sentado en la cama con un libro de Quiddith miró con cara de angelito a su padre. Éste le devolvió la mirada extrañado, James y un libro, ni aunque fuera de Quiddith, lo mismo quería buscar algo importante.

Feliz y contento por ver que todo iba sobre ruedas volvió al sillón donde siguió con la sección de deportes y otra cerveza de mantequilla.

Un triunfante James salía por la puerta y entraba corriendo en la de Albus, cerrando despacio para no levantar sospechas.

- Ha caído, ahora se sentará otro buen rato, y mientras llevaremos a cabo el plan – mientras lo decía miraba a su hermano más que contento.

- No sé, dudo un poco, y si nos pillan, y si no sale como lo planeamos – Albus siempre dudando, no era que no le gustase hacer de las suyas, pero, siempre había un pero – ten en cuenta que si fallamos nos cae todo a nosotros.

- Al, no seas aguafiestas, siempre te rajas con todo, no va a pasar nada, ya lo tengo súper investigado, nosotros no sufriremos ni un ápice de lo que se les viene a los vecinos – una torcida sonrisa y mirada misteriosa se le formó al mayor de los Potter.

- Bueno, vale, me fiaré, no sé porque siempre termino haciéndote caso – puso cara de resignación – y… ¿Cuál es el plan?.

- Bien, ahora que papá esta entretenido abajo y confía en que no estamos haciendo nada malo iremos al baño de arriba, creo que ahí la tubería cae en recto a los desagües – se paró un momento para escuchar, nada raro, así que prosiguió – luego cogeremos las bombas obstructivas del tío George y las activamos justo y solo justo en el momento de tirarlas por el wáter – se volvió a callar mirando triunfante a Albus, que le miraba desconfiado.

- Pero James, si las tiramos activadas van a reventar en nuestro baño y ahí es donde digo que todo se nos viene encima.

- No, no, no, no, Al, se tiran activadas tardan unos 25 segundos en reventar, los suficientes para tirar de la cadena y que la bomba llegue al desagüe central y reviente en cualquier casa de los vecinos.

- No sé como llegas a esas conclusiones tú solo – Al miraba alucinado a su hermano – estamos en una casa de hace cientos de años, ¿Seguro que funcionará?

- Si, tonto, papá ya se encargó de arreglar todo cuando se vinieron él y mamá a vivir, y lo mejor es que los vecinos son muggles y como no conocen este número de calle se pensarán que han sido los otros vecinos muggles, va a ser muy divertido.

- Esperemos – Al iba a seguir hablando cuando la pequeña Lily entró por la puerta - ¿Qué haces aquí? – el moreno fue el primero en verla.

James entonces se dio la vuelta y la vio allí plantada con el libro de la tía Hermione, mirándoles interesada.

- ¿Qué quieres Lily? – preguntó James de mala manera.

- Me vengo con vosotros, haber que es eso que va a estar tan divertido.

Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí, sí sabía algo no dudaría en correr a contárselo a papá, para él Lily era su preferida, su princesa como él la llamaba.

- Deberíamos dejarla estar, o medio estar, sin contarle nada o se arruinará todo – le dijo Al a James acercándose a él, para que Lily no les escuchara.

La niña cada vez ponía peor cara, siempre la ignoraban, por ser niña y por pequeña y la mitad de las veces acaba jugando a todo con Hugo.

- Ya sé lo que haremos, la diremos que nos ayude, pero de forma indirecta – Al miró muy raro a su hermano – la haremos que baje a hablar con papá, que le entretenga con algún tema de esos de mucho preguntar que solo ella sabe sacar y le diremos que es para que nosotros podamos buscar bien unas cosas de Quiddith – Al abrió la boca para replicar pero su hermano siguió hablando – y por supuesto la diremos que luego se lo contaremos todo.

- ¿Y no le dirá a papá que la hemos mandado nosotros ? – preguntó indeciso el ojiverde.

- No, le diremos que somos un equipo y no puede hablar, sabes que a eso es muy fiel.

- Bueno si tú lo dices James – Al se volvía a resignar al ímpetu de su hermano.

Y diez minutos de explicarle todo lo hablado a Lily, la niña bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa en la cara contenta de poder ayudar a sus hermanos y sobre todo de poder quitar todas esas dudas que le asaltaban sobre un tema que había escuchado en el parque con Hugo y ninguno supo que responder.

- Papá, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Lily le miró con carita de buena y Harry como siempre se derritió.

- Claro, princesa, ven y cuéntame – Harry dejó el periódico en la mesa e instó a su pequeña a sentarse a su lado.

- Verás, el otro día en el parque, Hugo y yo oímos a mamá y a la tía Hermione hablar de unas cosas muy raras que no entendíamos, y seguro que tú sabes.

- ¿Y que eran esas cosas? – Harry seguía como si no supiese lo que se le venía encima.

- Pues… algo como de donde venían los niños y que no tenía nada que ver con cigüeñas de París – para estos momentos un frio helador comenzaba a invadir a Harry – dijeron algo así como que si estás desnuda, llega papá y mete tu pitufa en… - la niña se vio interrumpida por su padre que tenía un color bastante pálido.

- Lily, cariño, no se a que te refieres con pitufina – la estaba cagando más todavía, si, la niña sabe a qué se refiere con pitufina, y no sabía porque lo llamaba así – bueno, a lo mejor si lo sabes, o no, y mamá no se refería – cada vez estaba más nervioso, y la niña le miraba con peor cara, más extrañada.

- Papá, mamá dijo que si vuestra cosita – Lily decidió llamarlo de otra forma ya que veía que su padre se estaba haciendo un lio – entraba por un agujero, o eso supusimos Hugo y yo, porque no me acuerdo de su nombre, y después de cosas muy raras venían los niños – Harry se quedó paralizado, destruir un horrocruxes era más fácil que por lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos.

- Hija, haber, esas cosas solo son de papás y mamás, y, de gente mayor, y ahora no lo entiendes…. – no sabía cómo cortar a su hija sin dejarla hecha un lio.

- Pero papá – y otra vez de vuelta, pensaba el pobre Harry, la niña no se quedaba quieta, los sudores ya le recorrían toda la espalda – ¿tú le haces esas cosas a mamá?, ¿Así vinimos nosotros? – Harry ya no sabía ni que responder – y papá, ¿Qué es una elección y un órgano? – en esos momentos Harry quería llorar mucho, y lo peor es que iba a matar a su mujer y a su cuñada por hablar de esas cosas con los niños.

- Mamá dijo que no tenía un órgano, y es verdad, yo no veo ninguno en casa - la niña miraba a su padre cuya cara cambiaba del blanco al amarillo y las gotitas de sudor inundaban su cara, cuello y espalda – papá, ¿Por qué no me respondes?, ¿Por qué no dices nada?.

Delante del wáter y asegurándose de que nada, ni nadie estaba por el pasillo, Albus sacó la bomba del bolsillo y se la pasó a su hermano.

Desde abajo la voz de Lily se escuchaba, aunque no sobre lo que hablaba.

- Parece que Lily está haciendo un buen trabajo, a papá casi ni le hemos escuchado, le tiene bien entretenido – comentó Al contento.

- Nunca dudes del buen trabajo de una Potter – rió su hermano.

James entonces activó la bomba quitándole la pequeña pestaña cuando Kreacher entró en el baño con un gran cesto de ropa.

- ¡Kreacher! – gritó Albus del susto.

James se giró sin soltar la bomba y miró a Kreacher, que simplemente le miró, dejó el cesto y se marchó dejando a los hermanos petrificados.

- ¡James! – gritó Al – tira la bomba, corre.

Y sin que el mayor se diera cuenta Al le empujó la mano y la bomba cayó al agua, el ojiverde tiró de la cadena, demasiado tarde pensó James. Tiró de su hermano justo cuando un horroroso estruendo movía toda la casa, y por los dos baños de la casa, agua totalmente marrón y maloliente inundaba ya los pasillos.

Los hermanos se miraron asustados, ahora sí que la habían liado buena.

Ginny entraba por la puerta en ese mismo momento, para ver como toda esa porquería llenaba su pasillo principal, como puedo y empezando a ponerse roja entró al salón, y justo cuando iba a gritar vio a su hija zarandeando al pobre Harry que estaba a punto de desmayarse y que repetía una y otra vez, porque a mí, porque a mí.

Cuando giró la cabeza vio lo que faltaba, a sus hijos corriendo escaleras abajo dirección a la calle.

- ¡Albus Severus!, ¡James Sirius!, ¡Quietos ahí ahora mismo!

Harry después de los gritos de su mujer, se enderezó como un resorte y salió corriendo en dirección de sus hijos, que se quedaron paralizados al verle correr, para pasar sobre ellos y abrir la puerta de la casa y salir huyendo por ella, los hermanos ante la estupefacción de su madre hicieron lo mismo, dejando a una Ginny parada y alucinando en una casa que cada vez olía peor.

- ¿Mamá?, ¿te puedo hacer unas preguntas? – Lily seguía hecha un lio.

- ¡No, Lily, ahora no!

La niña resignada, se tapó la nariz y se sentó en el sofá esperando que alguien arreglara el aspecto de su casa, pero Kreacher parecía que había desaparecido y su madre continuaba mirando la puerta como petrificada.

- Bienvenidos otra tarde más a Grimmauld Place, la casa de los Potter – se dijo a si misma Lily.

**Se me ha ocurrido de repente y me dije pos a escribirlo. La inspiración que viene y va, y ahora vino. Espero que os guste este pequeño fic de Harry y sus hijos. **

**Ayer actualicé por cierto mi fic largo: El verano después y el gran regreso con el reencuentro de Lily Potter y Harry.**

**Se agradecen reviews, comentarios, tonterías, críticas, favoritos, ya sabéis, lo que sea, GRACIAS!**


End file.
